


(No Longer) Fractured Into Factions

by notchason



Series: One-shots [Hamilton] [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And For Once In Life I Will Not Hurt My Babies With Angst, And Wants Some Peace, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Is Just Very Tired, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: Movie night + fluff + Gay™ = this fanfiction(The 'relationship' tags aren't 'relationships'. I don't know how to explain this, but if you read it, you'll figure it out)





	(No Longer) Fractured Into Factions

**Author's Note:**

> What is there left to say but - enjoy!

“You two are actually disgusting,” Angelica offhandedly commented as herself, Eliza, and Peggy walked into Alexander’s, Burr’s Thomas’ dorm room. The aforementioned duo (nobody counts Burr in) has been in position on the floor, in front of the TV, Thomas’ legs crossed and Alexander on his lap, the smaller man’s head resting comfortably on the other’s shoulder. Thomas flashed her a smirk and she rolled her eyes, as he nuzzled into Alexander’s neck, making him giggle, because he happens to be ticklish. All jokes aside – they were all having a movie night, even managed to make Burr and James come along, which was admittedly a difficult task. They were in the only two armchairs of the room, in the furthest end, each with a bowl of popcorn in their laps, watching them as if they wished slow, agonizing death upon the lot in the room.

Regardless, they weren’t about to let Burr’s burning hatred for himself and the world ruin their night, which actually hasn’t even started. And they know that James is probably moody because he’s sick, so they’ll let it slide.

At some point, Laurens scooted over to Thomas and Alexander, and oddly enough, Thomas draped one of his freakishly long arms across his shoulders, making the man lean over to them and rest his head on one of Alexander’s tights. Alex meanwhile entertained himself by threading his fingers through John’s hair. It was a strange sight, but the people present in the room chose to ignore it. Lafayette, not surprisingly, got comfortable next to Madison, taking up one of the armrests. Angelica sat on the other side of Thomas, her back against the bedpost, next to her sat Eliza, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder. Maria settled herself between Eliza’s legs, and Eliza’s hands were in the other girl’s hair. Peggy was sideways in Hercules’ lap, head in the crook of his neck, snoring softly as the movies went on, as the clock ticked past midnight.

At some point, Laurens insisted that Burr should join them. Burr looked as if he’d rather eat shit, but somehow agreed, much to Lauren’s apparent pleasure. Laurens waited for him with (quite literally) opened arms, plopping Burr onto his lap like it’s nothing. Burr was, meanwhile, visibly – even through his dark complexion – blushing. Laurens didn’t seem to pay attention to that, or mind it, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and resting his head on his shoulders. In very little time, Burr has gotten more and more comfortable.

Around 1 AM, Laurens and Burr got up and clumsily got over to Burr’s bed on the other side of the room, near collapsing. Burr turned onto his stomach, facing the wall, and Laurens curled to his side. Hercules got up and bridal style carried Peggy back to her dorm, Angelica going with them. Maria declared that she will watch the TV from Alexander’s bed, on which they were all leaning on, and she laid sideways, one arm danging off the edge and other serving as an additional pillow as she struggled to stay conscious, because she seemed to really be into the movie.

Alexander’s eyes were glued to the screen the whole time, Lord knows he had at least two cups of coffee before their ‘sleepover-but-not-really’ started. Thomas wasn’t exactly having a hard time staying awake per se, but had to put some effort into it, to put it that way. At some point, he tipped his head back, resting it on Maria’s back, which made the girl chuckle. Eliza snuggled into Thomas’ side, and he soothingly massaged the back of her head, making her push into his hand like a cat.

Lafayette at some point draped himself across Madison, obviously not sleeping but looking like he’s rather enjoying the even strokes of James’ hand across his back. They were likely the oddest pairing in the room, but nobody really cared, so long as everybody was warm, quiet, and at peace.

2 o’clock rolled around and Alexander bolted into the bathroom, announcing that he has to pee, no wonder with having consumed all that coffee. Eliza used the opportunity to crawl into Thomas’ lap, and the man held her sideways, her head lolling on his chest until she found a comfortable position. Alex came back and was quite surprised with the sight in front of him, but then again, who cares, and he crawled into the bed with Maria, wrapping his arm around her waist and watching the movie from behind her. He noticed how lovingly the girl observed Eliza, the hand that was previously limply hanging down now caressing Eliza’s cheek. It made a small smile twitch on his lips, thankfully hidden by Maria’s thick hair. He wouldn’t be found dead smitten over anything that isn’t his pet bunny, Philip, and everybody had the mandatory knowledge of this. But Thomas did see him, and the moment they made eye contact, Alexander blushed and buried his face in Maria’s curls, making Thomas scoff and shake his head, fondly murmuring, “Idiot.”

By the time sun started creeping in, making golden stripes on the blankets through the blinds, most were asleep. _Most_ – meaning not Alexander. He was quite restless throughout the night, rolling away from Maria, curling against the wall. At some point, he got up with the intention of perhaps having a walk. He glanced at the clock – 5 AM.

Given the fact that he’s totally uncoordinated, his vision is blurry and he is only half-conscious, he was bound to stir awake _someone_. And that someone ended up being Laurens, who was in Burr’s bed right by the door.

“Alex? What'cha doin’?” he drawled sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes and looking up at him.

Alexander stopped walking, awkwardly looking back at Laurens, “Uh, I – I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nonsense,” said Burr, much to his surprise, “just – I don’t know, join us and for the love of everything, be quiet for once in life.”

He was dumbfounded, and perhaps that was why he didn’t ask himself twice before scrambling to bed, in between Laurens and Burr. The first person to pull him closer – you guessed it – was Burr, and Alex buried his head in the man’s chest, all sense of awkwardness if he was thinking clearly was gone. Laurens pushed his head in Alexander’s hair, quickly falling back asleep – and so did Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me any kind of feedback :) I always appreciate that


End file.
